Stick to Your Own Kind
by finnsnixx
Summary: AU - Gryfffindor!Finn and Slytherin!Rachel, they secretly begin dating only to be caught by Santana, Rachel's best friend and fellow Slytherin who doesn't approve of mixing houses or blood status.


Rachel Berry, seventh year Slytherin, at the top of all of her classes, but exceeding specifically in Charms, Potions, and Defense against the Dark arts. She was preparing to graduate and pursue a career in the Ministry of Magic; she still had almost a full school year before that was going to happen though. She had two gay fathers, both of which were pure blood. They spent a great deal of time screening the perfect surrogate, beauty, brains, and from a pure bloodline. At the moment she was studying in the Great Hall at least attempting to. Santana, her best friend, was talking nonstop about different boys and girls around school. _"Then there's the Hufflepuffs there aren't very many that are fuckable… maybe that blond fish face. He's a chaser on their team." _

Rachel gave her a look for swearing, but didn't actually scold her for it. She sighed glancing down at her parchment, she hadn't really gotten any work done because of Santana's incessant talking. Her attention was drawn away from her papers when she heard a noise across the hall, she raised a brow seeing a couple of boys getting rowdy, but one boy in particular caught her eye. "Who's that?" She tapped Santana on the shoulder and nodded towards him. He was tall, she couldn't make out much of his features from where she was at, but she could tell he was attractive. _"Finn Hudson, he's a Gryffindor, seventh year and he's a beater." _Santana smirked which she did every time she said the word beater. _"He's also in our potions class." _

Rachel hadn't even realized that he was in their class, but then again she was usually very focused on her work. "Anything else?"

The Latina shook her head, _"That's all I got. Why?" _She quirked an eyebrow at Rachel.

"No reason just… joining in on your conversation." She gave an innocent smile. It was a complete lie, but she wasn't about to tell her friend she was curious about the Gryffindor boy. Her eyes moved back towards him, he was pointing his wand at a glass of pumpkin juice, it hovered up into the air at least until Professor Sylvester smacked him on the back of the head and told him to get back to work. Rachel watched the glass fall from the air and spill on 3rd year by the name of Marley. _"I'm sorry Marley!" _Finn called to the girl as she got up from her seat and ran out of the Great Hall.

Rachel wanted to go over there and talk to him, but at the same time she didn't think it would be a good idea. Not only would Santana harass her about it, but so would the rest of the Slytherins. She took a deep breath and forced her attention back on her work until it was time to go. She slowly pushed herself up from the table and started towards the entrance, everyone was in such a rush that they didn't watch where they were going. Another student ran into her and knocked her things from her hands, she sighed being unable to bend down and get them without risking being trampled on. She waited until most everyone had cleared out before bending down to reach for them, _"Here let me help you." _Rachel blinked looking up to see Finn, what were the chances of that? She didn't even care to think about it, she was just happy that he was there to help. "Thank you." She picked up her potions book while Finn grabbed the rest of her things for her. _"There you go." _He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Thank you again." She looked up to him, straightening up. She had definitely been correct in thinking that he looked attractive. His smile was cute and his eyes seemed so warm and welcoming. Not to mention those adorable freckles that were peppered across his face. He was much taller than her, but she didn't mind; everyone was kind of taller than her. "Rachel Berry." She held her hand out to him.

He took it and shook it gently, _"Finn Hudson, uh it's nice to finally meet you." _He smiled and took his hand back rubbing the back of his neck. _"I mean uh I've noticed you before in class and around, but I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to you yet." _His cheeks started to turn pink. Clearing his throat he started towards the entrance again, _"I guess I better be going to class." _He jutted his thumb in the direction of the dungeons.

"Oh, you're sweet." She smiled and followed him. "Would you mind walking with me? I believe we both have the same class." She pressed her lips together and waited for him to nod. They were both quiet while they walked to class. Rachel couldn't believe that he had actually come over to help and talk to her, but not only that he had wanted to meet her for a while. It made her beam brightly and feel all giddy inside. A cute boy wanted to talk to _her_.

They arrived in the potions class, parting ways and sitting with their respective house. Rachel sat down beside Santana and Noah, but her eyes kept wandering towards Finn on the other side of the room. She knew she should have been focusing on what the professor was talking about, but she was distracted by the cute Gryffindor boy. She didn't know how someone she had only just met could take up so much of her attention; Finn was just so cute and sweet. She sighed and turned to look towards the front of the class, they had already been assigned their work for the day and everyone else had appeared to begun working. _"You going to help or are we doing all the work today?" _Santana snapped.

"My apologies Santana, I thought you could do well to do your own work for once." Rachel peaked over at Santana's book reading the page number and quickly turning to that page in her own book. She read over what they were doing, it was simple enough, for her at least. She glanced over the work they were doing, she was kind of wary about their potions skills, but it was her own fault for letting her mind wander. "You're putting too much in." She glanced to the bottle Noah was tipping into the cauldron. He rolled his eyes at her, but pulled his hand back. "You don't want to ruin it." She glared at him a little. _"It's only a hiccoughing solution Berry." _He muttered.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something else, but she was quieted when a piece of paper flew in her direction. She picked it up and unfolded it; on the inside was a crudely drawn flower as well as a few words. _I know we just met but…. _The flower began to bloom and more words appeared. _Would you like to go on a date with me? _She looked over to see Finn waving at her; she gave him a bright smile and nodded enthusiastically. She giggled seeing him doing a small celebration.

"_What's that?" _She felt Santana tugging on the paper.

"Nothing." Rachel tugged harder folding it up and tucking it away inside her robe pocket. She received a suspicious look from Santana, but she just shook her head. "It's nothing let's get back to work." The rest of the class period went smoothly; they created their hiccoughing solution and gave Noah a very bad case of the hiccups. All three of them received a passing grade. Everyone began to clear out of the classroom as soon as it was time to leave; Rachel stayed back waiting to see Finn. He walked towards her and she smiled up at him. They were the only two in the classroom now which Rachel was thankful for, "So a date?"

He nodded. _"Meet me in the astronomy tower in an hour?" _

"I would love to."

That gave Rachel enough time to get back to the commons rooms, leave her things, and get changed into something nicer. She was a little nervous because this was all happening so fast, but she thought it would be nice to go on a date and get to know Finn more. She made it back to the common rooms and got ready to go, but as she was about to leave again Santana stepped in front of her. _"Where are you going?" _She crossed her arms standing in front of the exit.

"I'm going to the library." The lie came easier than Rachel thought it would.

"_Without your books?" _

Damn. She sighed heavily, "Why does it matter where I'm going, please get out of my way."

"_You're being weird." _Santana narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl. _"Asking about Hudson, secret notes, and now running off to secret locations." _Rachel swallowed hard listening to her speak. _"I'm watching you." _She muttered stepping out of the way so Rachel could actually leave.

She didn't know why Santana was so worried about what she was doing, it didn't even matter. She might have thought the reason was Santana was worried about her, but she decided it was most likely pure curiosity and nosiness. Rachel left the Slytherin common room and made her way up to the Astronomy tower, it was a long ways from the dungeons, but completely worth it. She rounded a corner smiling when she saw Finn there waiting for her, he was sitting on top of a blanket, and there were a few pillows and a basket beside him. _"Hi..." _He patted the spot beside him. _"Since this was uh kinda last second I didn't really know what to do… umm I thought a picnic would be fun and the view up here is really cool…" _He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. _"Is that lame? It is isn't it? You can leave if you want…" _

"No! Even if this wasn't last second this is really sweet." She sat down beside him. "I'm glad you asked me out on a date." She felt her nerves bubble up again.

"_Oh good, I was kind of worried you were going to think I was some creep stalker." _

Rachel giggled and shook her head, "No."

"_Cool… I just really wanted to talk to you alone without everyone else around." _He narrowed his eyes a little in thought, but shook his head. _"You seem like a nice person. I mean from what I've seen. Like I said I don't want to seem like a stalker." _He cleared his throat. _"Uh you want some pumpkin juice? I also have sandwiches… peanut butter and jelly." _

Rachel nodded, "That would be lovely."

He poured them some juice and handed her a glass, _"So uh will you tell me about yourself?" _

She took a sip licking her lips, "Sure, where should I start…" She thought for a moment. "Well you know I'm a Slytherin, seventh year like yourself. When I'm not in school I'm living with my fathers… I'm a vegan so I don't consume any meat or dairy products." She took another sip of her juice. "I really enjoy music and singing, a lot of people I know think that it's silly." She shrugged her shoulders.

"_I don't think it's silly. It sounds fun." _He smiled and dug out the sandwiches for the both of them. _"Well about me… I live with my mom; she's umm not a witch." _He looked down at his sandwich and shrugged. _"I don't think my dad was either, but he died when I was a baby." _Rachel chewed her food slowly listening to Finn speak. _"Anyway she's a nurse which is good because I got a lot of cuts and bruises when I was little because I like sports. Muggle sports that is… but obviously I like quidditch too." _He smiled and took a bite.

Rachel wanted to know more about these muggle sports, she had learned a little in her Muggle Studies class, but to actually learn about them from someone who had played them would be interesting. "That sounds fun." She mumbled her mouth now sticky with peanut butter. She blushed lifting her cup to take another drink.

They talked back and forth for what seemed like forever, they learned a lot about each other, but most importantly Rachel knew she really liked him. She started to pack their things up, they had to get back to their dormitories before they were caught. _"Oh uh you have a bit of jelly right there." _Finn leaned in closer to her brushing his thumb across the corner of her lip. Rachel felt her cheeks burn a bright pink, "Th-thank you." She watched him wipe the jelly on his robe before packing up the now empty cups.

"_You're welcome; I didn't want you to walk out of here with jelly on your face, Even though it would have been kind of cute." _

"Am I only cute when I have jelly on my face?" She raised an eyebrow, but gave a teasing giggle.

"_N-no." _He mumbled turning to face her. _"You're pretty much really cute all the time." _

"Oh."

"_Oh?" _

Rachel nodded. "I think you're cute too." She watched him for another moment. "You can kiss me if you want…"

"_I want to." _He leaned in and pressed his lips against her. Rachel had only kissed on other person before so she was worried about being terrible at it, but she wanted to kiss Finn. She leaned more kissing his upper lip and his lower, she felt his tongue drag across her lower lip, she parted it for him, but before they could go any further Finn pulled back. _"I uh…. I think I heard someone coming." _He cringed. _"We better go." _Rachel nodded and stood up though she hadn't heard anything. He gathered up the rest of his things and started towards the door, only stopping to call back to her. _"I think we should do this again. I like you and I had a lot of fun." _

"Me too. I'll see you around Finn." She called back watching him leave. She took another moment to gather her thoughts and try to calm herself. Her cheeks were pink and she was somewhat out of breath, but she felt amazing. She liked Finn a lot and she would be happy to do that again with him, she just hoped that it would be soon.


End file.
